Fallen Angel
by maximum-calories
Summary: This is our first ever fanfic. Angel is not what you think she is. It also has a bit of FAX!Hope you like it! R & R please! :D
1. Another Voice

Set straight after second book

Enjoy!

– Claire and Juhi

Disclaimer: I do not claim characters (thankfully) JP does

Claimer: We own the plot...duh

Chapter 1: Another Voice?

**MAX POV**

_You are gonna go jump off a cliff now!_

Uh... Voice?? You sound different.

**That wasn't me Max.**

_JUMP OF THE CLIFF WITH YOUR WINGS FOLDED IN! NOW!_

**Max try and fight back. **THAT was my Voice. Well not MY Voice, but you know ... Voice.

Fight what? Erasers? They're here?

**No Max. Not yet, anyway.**

I could have sworn the voice sighed, but it never sighs.

I felt the cold air come in contact with my wings as I sat up in the pitch black night. I felt the almost irresistible urge to kill myself fade. I looked over and saw Fang was still on watch. He got up and came over to me. The rest of the flock was still asleep.

'You okay?' He asked his voice so quiet I almost couldn't hear it. His dark eyes searched my face quizzically. 'You were twitching and you just looked really...weird.'

'Thanks,' I said dryly. 'No, I'm fine. I was just having a dream. Yeah there was this voice telling me to jump off a cliff.' I laughed.

Fang wasn't smiling. 'The Voice turned evil??'

'No not that voice. Another voice. It sounded familiar though. Don't worry about it.'

'Okay,'

**ANGEL POV**

How was it possible? This had never happened before. No one fought back.

The point of having mind control is having people do things without me having to try very hard. Max was the first one. Bugger. Wait... I'd better not say that in front of Max. She'd get angry. She's been trying to stop swearing herself to set a good example. But it isn't working.

I'm so tired. Max wouldn't listen to me when I told her to jump. I'll get her somehow. Then I can be leader. I'll be really good. Better than Max ever was. Is.

A/N

Yeah it's a bit short. But hope you liked it.

R & R!!


	2. Gues What?

FAX!!! Yay

Dis: JP's characters...

Chapter Two: Guess what?!

**FANG'S POV**

She told me not to worry about it. But I am worried. There's something I haven't told her, told anyone.

'Uh, Max...there's something I need to tell you.'

Immediately her attention was on me. I felt a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

'Let's go for a walk.' I suggested.

'Ok. Hang on.' She quickly tapped Iggy on the shoulder. 'You're on watch. Me and Fang are just going for a walk.' He nodded, sitting up and shaking his head in an attempt to wake himself up into a state of alertness.

**MAX POV **

We were now quite a long way from our little campsite. My heart was beating quite fast, and I'm not quite sure why.

**Keep going like this and the Erasers back at school will be able to hear your heartbeat. **

SHUT UP!!! And since when did you get so cocky?

**What can I say? I'm full of surprises. I can't wait till the time you finally learn to appreciate me and all I've done for you.**

What? Basically kill me with brain explosions?! Conveniently, the Voice was silent.

Fang suddenly stopped and turned to me. God, he looked so cute in the dim light of the swamp. WAIT, I did not just think that!

**Yes you did Max**

I thought I told you to shut up.

'Max. Watch.' Suddenly he just disappeared.

'Fang! Oh, my God, what's going on?!'

And then he appeared back in front of me, smiling, lighting up the air around us with his aura.

'I can make myself invisible. And anything else I want to as well.'

Cool! Huh and all I could do was fly fast...

Fang was still staring at me.

**Max, you don't want to swallow flies, do you.**

I snapped my mouth shut. I could feel a blush rising to my face.

Then Fang smirked and disappeared again. I waited for him to make him self visible. Minutes passed and he still hadn't reappeared.

'Uh, Fang? Where are you? This isn't funny.'

I felt something brush my shoulder. I whipped around.

'Fang?? Where are you? Stop it!'

Suddenly he appeared again behind me. He was holding me by the waist. My heart speeded up again and I felt my face heat up.

'Fang... what are you doing.'

'What do you think?'

I turned around to face him. I saw that he was red too.

I realised how close our faces were.

'Max, I love you.'

Suddenly I felt like my heart would explode from happiness. I leaned closing the gap between us. I felt him smile against my lips before kissing me back.

I don't know how long we stayed there before we finally walked back to others.

The sun was rising now and the younger kids had woken up.

"Max, I'm hungry.'

I rolled my eyes at Fang. Nudge.

'Max, can we go get some breakfast?' A very sleepy looking Angel said. I wonder why she was so tired. She mustn't have got much sleep. I'll ask her about it later.

'AW GAZZY!' Me and Iggy said simultaneously.

'Sorry guys, last night's baked beans didn't go down too well.' He said, looking sheepish.

I laughed.

**Glad you're having fun Max. Oh and when do you intend on saving the slowly dying world.**

I gritted my teeth

'Guess what guys? I think that we should stay here for a while and rest up.'

**CLAPS**

A/N Yes, again, it was a little short. But... if I remember correctly from last night, when I was reading my book, some chapters are only half a page. I.E that weird chapter, chapter 58, book 2. Yeah what was JP thinking...

p.s. I hope you liked the Fax. It was my first time writing romance - juhi


	3. A Better Leader

Angel goes freaky...have fun reading it!

Disclaimer: You should know this by now...

Chapter Three: A Better Leader

**NUDGE POV**

'Hey Max! We aren't gonna eat rats or possums for breakfast are we? Cause Fang said we were...'

Max sighed, shooting a glare at Fang, who grinned at her. Then Max blushed. Weird. What was going on with those two?

'Ah, no, Nudge. We aren't eating rats or possums. It's baked beans again. Hopefully Gazzy can control himself this time ...'

Ugh. I hate baked beans. I didn't eat them last night. Total ate mine. That dog will eat anything.

I was sitting a little bit away from the rest of the flock, needing some space. I closed my eyes.

'Hi!' A voice said brightly. Angel. She was clutching her bear, Celeste, so tightly her knuckles turned white. She looked really tired. What was wrong with everyone this morning?

'Hi, where's Total this morning.' I asked.

'Oh...somewhere...' Angel said vaguely. Seriously weird, Angel ALWAYS knows where Total is.

'Hey Nudge' Angel asked carefully.

'yes...?'

'I've been thinking that maybe...I might be able to be a... leader, better than Max can. Don't you think??'

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Bad idea!

The sweet innocent face that angel had been wearing dropped away.

'Nobody laughs at me...never!' Angel said a looking quite scary.

Something inside me snapped. I felt my self slowly slipping away. I turned and ran from the terror that was 6 year old Angel.

**ANGEL POV**

'Nobody laughs at me...never!' How dare she! They were all on Max's side. Even Nudge, My best friend... well I would show them. I would show them all.

It can be handy to have the power to control peoples mind.

And to destroy them. Like I did to Nudge... I saw her run into the swamp. She wouldn't be coming back for a long time. I laughed to myself.

If only it were this easy to break Max. Why did she fight back? Maybe it had something to do with that freaky Voice she has. I have to get her physically. But I'm not strong enough. Max is the second strongest out of the whole flock.

The second strongest...second to...

Fang.

A/N

We had fun writing that... it's so perfectly evil hehehe excellent (imitates Mr.burns perfectly)

Claire smacks juhi on head you're scaring our readers... off to the mental asylum with you ...

Review please!


	4. Mr Lonely

This is kinda a filler chapter so yeah

DIS: if I owned maximum ride... You wouldn't be reading this story on this website. You'd probably be buying the book...Lol

Chapter 4: Mr Lonely

GAZZY POV

'Nudge?' I called. Hm. Nothing. Where was she? I'd looked everywhere. Max and Fang weren't here. They'd gone for another walk. They'd gone for a lot of them. Iggy was in a bad mood, so I wasn't gonna talk to him. He might blow me up. I wonder what kind of bomb he would use… I sighed and gave up my search for Nudge. Maybe she was walking with Max and Fang… I don't think she had though. She'd probably just gone to do her…erm business.

I decided to find Angel. Maybe her and Total would play with me. I saw her sitting against a kinda dead/dying tree. Her hair was falling over her face and I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not.

'Angel?'

Her head snapped up. She stared at me. Her expression really freaked me out. It looked like she didn't know who I was. It was also a bit scary … she looked evil … Then she smiled, and it was gone.

'Yeah?'

'Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to play--'

'I'm busy,' She said, before I could even finish speaking. I was a bit upset about that. It wasn't very nice.

'Where's Total then?' I asked.

'Dunno. Why would I know?' She wasn't even listening properly now.

Well, duh, because he's your dogI thought.

'I … I just thought you would … ' I said.

'Yeah, whatever,'

'Seen Nudge anywhere?'

All of a sudden, she was listening. She looked at me hard.

'Why? What's wrong?' Angel asked kinda defensively.

'What? Nothing I just can't find her,'

'Just leave me alone, Gazzy, I've already said I'm busy.'

I left, feeling like I was gonna cry. What was wrong with Angel? And where was Nudge?

ANGEL POV

God, Gazzy's so annoying. I'm gonna have to do something about him. I don't think he suspected anything about Nudge. Suddenly I felt a bit bad about being so mean to Gazzy. I got up and walked a little bit away from our campsite. I sat down again. I felt something sit down next to me. It was Total.

'Angel, what you did to Nudge was just plain bad.' He said out straight. He was staring at me, looking as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' I said to him, my voice flat.

'She's like your best friend. You drove her crazy. You destroyed her mind. How could you? She gave me baked beans. BAKED BEANS.'

'How do you know, anyway?'

'I could feel it. What's wrong with you?'

I was sick of this. I didn't have to take this. I gathered all my mental power. I think Total could sense it, because his eyes widened.

'You wouldn't dare,' He said, looking scared.

'Really?' I said quite calmly. 'Wrong. You're wrong. You're gone.' But as I was about to strike, do to him what I did to Nudge, he turned and ran.

'Angel please think about what you're doing!' He called after me. 'It's wrong.'

I sighed. I'd get him next time. He wouldn't last.

Basically, I had a plan. I couldn't get to Max. Something was protecting her mind. So now that her and Fang spent more time together, I'd use Fang to get to her. Not bad for a 6 year old mutant bird kid, eh? I would put my plan into action after lunch…

Soon, I thought to myself, soon, I will be leader.

Goodbye, Max.

Hello Angel.

A/N

All our chappies have been kinda short…

But don't worry the next couple will make up for it…


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**We are discontinuing this story for personal reasons.**

**Sorry to anyone who actually wanted more….though I doubt there were many people.**

**Thanks to all our reviewers. **

**ps. we did not kill nudge don't worry. I wouldn't do that. She's is so cool.**

**If we ever feel like picking it up in the future, it is possible (but unlikely) that we may put up some more chapters. The title of the story would still stay the same. **

**Thanks again!**

**- Juhi and Claire**


End file.
